Besos en la oscuridad
by Khira-chan
Summary: OneShot. Rukawa's POV. Dicen que cuando un sentido falla, los otros se disparan... Yaoi


**Besos en la oscuridad**

_Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk por Khira_

Disclaimer: La mayoría de personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue.

Advertencia: Contiene shonen-ai.

* * *

Estoy asustado.

¿Cómo no estarlo?

No veo nada.

Lo cual es lógico, pues tengo los ojos cerrados. El problema es que no puedo abrirlos. Un vendaje me lo impide.

El médico me ha dicho que no me preocupe, que en unos días me lo quitarán y podré irme a casa.

Levanto una mano y me toco el vendaje. Quiero quitármelo y al mismo tiempo me da miedo hacerlo. Al momento noto la mano de mi madre apartar la mía y ponerla de nuevo sobre mi abdomen.

- No te lo toques – me dice por enésima vez.

- Me molesta – me quejo.

- Pues te aguantas.

Esa es mi madre.

Creo que en el fondo está enfadada conmigo. A ella le da igual que todos los que han venido a visitarme e incluso médicos y enfermeras me llamen héroe. Ella lo único que me ha llamado ha sido estúpido.

Y tiene razón. ¿A quién se le ocurre entrar en un piso en llamas para rescatar a un perro? A mí, por supuesto. A mí, que lo que me gustan son los gatos.

Pero el perro en cuestión es la mascota de mi vecina de ocho años. Cuando llegué a mi casa ayer por la tarde ella estaba en el balcón de la suya llorando, con una cortina de humo detrás. La gente que había en la calle entre la que distinguí varios vecinos decía que no se podía subir por las escaleras interiores del edificio porque había demasiado humo y que los bomberos estaban por llegar. Pero yo no fui capaz de quedarme ahí parado observando como la pequeña Yumi lloraba desesperada.

Dejé la bicicleta en medio de la calle y corrí hacia el portal, ignorando los gritos de aquellos cobardes que me decían que me detuviera. Subí las escaleras de tres en tres peldaños hasta llegar al tercer piso, donde vivimos ambos. Había bastante humo en el rellano. Después de comprobar que la puerta de su casa estaba cerrada, abrí la mía y me dirigí al balcón del comedor.

Salí y vi que tenía a Yumi apenas a un metro, pues ambos balcones están casi juntos. La gente de la calle empezó a gritar cuando me vio saltar de uno a otro balcón, y más cuando cogí a Yumi en brazos e hice lo mismo pero al revés. Mientras entrábamos en el comedor le pregunté si estaba bien, pero ella en lugar de contestar me pidió sin dejar de llorar que rescatara también a Shiro. Recordé que ese era el nombre de su perro y me quedé un momento parado sin saber qué hacer, entonces ella se puso a llorar aún más fuerte y yo no tuve el valor de decirle que no.

Así que salté al balcón por segunda vez y entré en la casa de mi pequeña vecina. Al principio me asusté, pues no sólo estaba llena de humo sino que también se veían las llamas provenientes de la cocina. Me tapé la boca y la nariz con la camiseta y empecé a buscar al maldito perro.

Y ya no recuerdo nada más, pues por lo visto me cayó una vigueta del techo encima y me dejó sin sentido.

Cuando desperté esta mañana me di cuenta de que no podía abrir los ojos. Oí la voz de mi madre y la de un desconocido que resultó ser un médico pidiéndome que me tranquilizara y me contaron lo que había pasado. Los bomberos llegaron unos minutos después y me sacaron de allí. Tengo quemaduras de segundo grado en la cara alrededor de los ojos y en el hombro derecho; y como tragué bastante humo tengo que permanecer mínimo cinco días ingresado en observación.

Y al maldito perro lo sacaron sin un rasguño.

Suspiro y me coloco un poco de lado en la cama para intentar dormir. No sé que hora es, pero ya hace rato que he cenado. Mejor dicho que me han dado de cenar. Me he sentido como un niño pequeño cuando mi madre me ha tenido que dar la comida en la boca porque yo no acertaba con los palillos en el plato. Ha sido humillante. Y encima mi madre se lo ha tomado a cachondeo y me decía 'Abre la boquitaaa' como si fuera un bebé. Estoy seguro de que incluso me ha hecho el avión.

El sueño se va apoderando rápidamente de mí sin que yo haga nada por impedírselo.

Noto la mano de mi madre acariciarme la frente y apartarme el cabello.

- Buenas noches… - murmura.

- Buenas noches, mamá…

xXx

Es extraño despertarse y no poder abrir los ojos. Pienso incluso que quizás no me he despertado. Para comprobarlo me toco el vendaje con la mano, y enseguida es apartada de un tirón.

- Que no te lo toques.

Me pregunto si mi madre se ha movido de mi lado en algún momento.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto mientras bostezo.

- Las cuatro de la tarde. Creo que has batido tu récord.

- Ahora entiendo porque tengo tanta hambre.

- Voy a avisar de que te traigan la comida.

Escucho los pasos de mi madre salir de la habitación y el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse. Un par de minutos después ya está de nuevo junto a mí.

- Esta mañana han venido más amigos a visitarte – me comenta – Pero no han querido que te despertara.

- ¿Ah si¿Quiénes?

Mi madre me los describe y sé que se trataba de Ayako, Miyagi, Ishi y Kuwata. Miyagi y Ayako, aunque están ambos ya en la universidad, también vinieron ayer, con el entrenador Anzai, Haruko y Sasauka.

Me duele que Sakuragi no haya venido a verme.

La verdad es que no entiendo porqué. Aunque seguimos teniendo nuestros piques y alguna que otra pelea, nos llevamos mucho mejor que en primer curso, sobretodo porque cuando me mira ya no parece que quisiera matarme. Además él es el capitán del equipo y yo el sub-capitán, de manera que no nos queda más remedio que comunicarnos como personas civilizadas de vez en cuando.

No sé si hice bien de renunciar al puesto de capitán cuando Miyagi me lo ofreció. Pero sabía que si aceptaba, Sakuragi montaría un escándalo y quizás volvería a odiarme. Además yo no tenía ningún interés en ser capitán, pues eso supondría tener que hablar más, y en cambio Sakuragi llevaba deseándolo desde primero. Por supuesto él no sabe nada de esto.

- Kaede – la voz de mi madre me saca de mis pensamientos.

- Dime.

- ¿Te importa que esta tarde te deje solo un rato? Me gustaría ir a casa a ducharme y cambiarme.

¿Cómo puede preguntarme eso?

- Claro que no, mamá. Vete tranquila.

- Sólo será una horita.

- Que no pasa nada. Por cierto¿y el trabajo?

- Pues mañana ya tendré que volver, a no ser que pida un permiso especial.

- No lo hagas.

- Pero no quiero dejarte solo todo el día.

- Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Mi madre no insiste más. Ella sabe mejor que yo que necesitamos su sueldo y que no puede permitirse estar a malas con su jefe. Y todo por culpa del capullo de mi padre, que no contento con abandonarnos hace un par de años se llevó todo el dinero que teníamos en el banco y nos dejó sin un yen.

Al cabo de un rato mi madre se marcha. Yo me acomodo en la cama, pensando que podría hacer para matar el aburrimiento. Podría llamar a una enfermera y pedirle que me encienda la tele, aunque no pueda verla, podría escucharla.

Estoy tanteando si encuentro el timbre junto a la cama cuando oigo la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo. No puede ser mi madre, pues hará unos cinco minutos que se ha marchado. Quizás se ha dejado algo. O quizás es el médico o alguna enfermera.

Escucho los pasos acercarse hasta mi cama. No son los de mi madre.

- ¿Quién es?

No me contesta. Y yo empiezo a ponerme nervioso.

- ¿Quién es? – repito.

De nuevo el silencio.

No sé que hacer. Sé que hay una persona de pie junto a mi cama pero no sé quién ni lo que quiere. Me incorporo un poco en la cama, y entonces noto una mano fuerte en mi pecho empujándome para que me tumbe de nuevo. Me sorprende tanto que lo hago y me quedo quieto.

Reconozco que me estoy asustando un poco. Podría gritar y seguro que aparecería al momento una enfermera, pero me daría vergüenza. Nunca he pedido ayuda a nadie, porque nunca lo he necesitado. Y menos para enfrentarme a alguien, aunque en este momento esté ciego y no sepa ni quién es mi oponente.

De pronto noto un aliento sobre mi cara. Quien quiera que sea, se ha inclinado hacia mí. Mi respiración se agita. Mi pecho sube y baja rápidamente, todavía con una mano extraña sobre él.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto, y al hacerlo sin saber porqué me siento imbécil.

Sigue sin contestarme.

Siento su aliento tan cerca que su cara debe estar a escasos milímetros de la mía. Mi corazón se acelera y yo sigo sin saber qué hacer, nunca me había encontrado en una situación similar.

Y de pronto, noto algo húmedo sobre mis labios.

Son otros labios.

Me está besando.

De lo primero que me doy cuenta es que es un hombre.

Y lo segundo, que besa muy bien.

El beso es suave y tierno, apenas un roce. Sus labios están jugando con los míos, y yo, sin saber porqué, se lo estoy permitiendo. No puedo evitar recordar la primera y hasta ese momento única vez que un hombre me robó un beso. Fue el pervertido de Sendoh, después de jugar un uno contra uno, pocos días antes de que se fuera a la universidad. Por supuesto, le dejé ambos ojos morados. Y sin embargo ahora, estoy dejando que un desconocido haga lo que quiera con mi boca.

Pero es que besa tan bien…

Ahora su lengua está acariciando la parte interior de mis labios, adentrándose entre ellos cada vez más. Yo no puedo aguantar más y los entreabro para que pueda entrar del todo.

Enseguida el beso se vuelve mucho más profundo, y a la vez apasionado. Su lengua está explorando mi boca como si el maná brotara de ella. Mi propia lengua apenas puede seguirle el ritmo.

Quiero saber quién me está besando así, y levanto ambas manos para tocarle el rostro con la esperanza de reconocerlo. Pero apenas consigo rozar su piel mis brazos son sujetados con fuerza de las muñecas y obligados a mantenerse apretados contra el cojín a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

Sé que aunque no pueda ver no estoy indefenso, pero me siento como si lo estuviera. Especialmente porque no tengo ningún deseo de luchar con aquel que me está dando el mejor morreo de mis diecisiete años de vida.

El beso se ha vuelto ya tan intenso que me estoy quedando sin aire. Intento coordinar la respiración de mi nariz con los movimientos de mi lengua, y justo cuando lo estoy consiguiendo, él se separa de mí.

Escucho pasos alejándose hacia la puerta. Oigo esta abrirse y cerrarse. Y después, silencio.

No me lo puedo creer.

¡Se ha ido!

xXx

No he podido dormir en toda la noche. Pero he tenido que simular que sí, porque conociendo a mi madre, y sobretodo conociéndome a mí, habría pensado que estoy enfermo y se habría preocupado aún más.

Esta mañana han venido a verme Yumi y sus padres, y al medio día el entrenador Anzai. Ahora estoy de nuevo a solas con mi madre. He preferido no contarle nada sobre mi visita misteriosa de ayer. No creo que se escandalizara porque un hombre me besara, pero seguro que me diría que lo he soñado.

Pero no lo soñé.

¿Quién demonios era?

El único chico que sé está interesado en mí es Sendoh, pero ni siquiera está en Kanagawa. O eso espero. Pienso a ver si se me ocurre algún otro, pero nada. Quizás algún chico del equipo de primer curso… hay un par que me miran con bastante admiración. Pero no los veo capaces de algo así.

Otro nombre se cuela de improviso en mi mente.

Y me da la risa.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – me pregunta mi madre.

- Cosas mías… – contesto aún entre risas.

Creo que el aburrimiento me está afectando demasiado. ¿Cómo puede ocurrírseme semejante tontería?

- Bueno cariño, me tengo que ir a trabajar.

- Ok – de pronto pienso que si mi visita misteriosa vuelve a aparecer, quizás lo haga a la misma hora – Mamá¿a qué hora te fuiste ayer a casa?

- Pues… sobre las siete.

- ¿Y ahora que hora es?

- Casi las cuatro. ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, nada… Es que esto de no poder mirar un reloj para saber qué hora es me tiene desorientado.

Mi madre me da un beso en la frente.

- Adiós cariño. Hasta la noche.

- Adiós.

Escucho los pasos de mi madre alejarse y el ruido ya tan familiar de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse.

Tres horas. ¿Qué voy a hacer hasta entonces?

Intento dormir, pero sin éxito. Al cabo de un rato me estiro en la cama, pensando qué hacer si la visita no se repite y nunca averiguo quien me besó ayer.

De pronto oigo la puerta. Mi cuerpo entero se tensa. Es casi imposible que hayan pasado ya las tres horas, pero podría ser él.

- Buenas tardes Rukawa. ¿Quieres algo para merendar?

Mierda. Es una enfermera.

- No gracias, no tengo hambre.

Creo escuchar un suspiro. La enfermera se marcha y me vuelvo a quedar solo.

Me aburro. Y estoy muy cansado de estar a oscuras.

Lo peor de todo es que, tal y como le he dicho a mi madre, no puedo ni mirar un reloj para saber cuanto tiempo ha pasado.

Pienso en el torneo interescolar de la prefectura que empezará dentro de un par de semanas, y me pregunto si conseguiremos clasificarnos para el campeonato nacional. El año pasado no sólo nos clasificamos sino que quedamos segundos en el nacional, y eso que ya no teníamos a Akagi ni a Mitsui. Pero este año también nos faltará Miyagi. Kuwata se ha convertido también en un gran base, pero le falta confianza.

Pero es mi último curso de instituto, y quiero ganar el campeonato a toda costa.

Y por fin, después de no sé cuanto tiempo de divagaciones, vuelvo a escuchar la puerta y una persona acercándose a mi cama en silencio.

Es él, estoy seguro.

¿Qué le digo¿Le pregunto de nuevo quién es? Sé que no me contestará.

Noto un peso a un lado de mi cuerpo. Se ha sentado en mi cama.

Me estoy poniendo aún más nervioso que ayer. Creo que incluso estoy temblando.

Quiero que me bese. Quiero que atrape de nuevo mis labios con los suyos y me bese hasta dejarme sin aliento otra vez.

Y mi deseo no tarda en cumplirse.

Primero noto su cálida respiración, y a continuación sus labios. Esta vez le dejo entrar en mi boca desde el principio. Estoy ansioso por sentir su lengua. Él lo nota y no tarda en complacerme.

El beso es, si es posible, más salvaje que el primero. Me está metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta. Y a mi me encanta.

Necesito saber quién es. Intento tocarle la cara con las manos, pero fracaso. De nuevo me inmoviliza contra la cama, pero esta vez deja de besarme.

¿Se habrá enfadado?

- Sólo quiero… saber… quién eres… - jadeo a modo de disculpa. El corazón me va a mil.

De pronto el peso encima de mi cama ahora está a ambos lados. Cuando comprendo qué pasa me asusto un poco. Se ha subido a ella.

Está encima de mí.

Quiero preguntarle qué está haciendo, pero vuelve a besarme y no me deja hablar. Por un momento pienso que va a violarme. Y me sorprendo a mí mismo deseando que ojalá sea eso. Estoy pensando seriamente en proponérselo cuando mis labios quedan de repente libres y el peso sobre mi cama desaparece.

Escucho pasos y la puerta.

Me ha dejado solo otra vez.

xXx

- Bueno, Kaede, allá vamos – dice el médico.

- ¿No es demasiado pronto para quitarme el vendaje? – pregunto con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

- No hay quién te entienda, hijo – se queja mi madre – Te pasaste los dos primeros días quejándote porque te molestaba¿y ahora no quieres que te lo quiten?

- …

¿Cómo le explico que si me quitan el vendaje y me dan el alta, no volveré a sentir los labios de mi visita misteriosa?

Noto la mano del médico hurgar en los vendajes de mi cabeza. En menos de un minuto me libra de ellos, pero aún tengo una gasa en cada ojo. Me las quita con cuidado. Mantengo los ojos cerrados, pero ya noto más claridad.

- Abre despacio los ojos.

Lo hago, y me cuesta más de lo que me imaginaba. Pero enseguida lo consigo, parpadeo y distingo las caras borrosas de mi madre y un señor calvo con perilla, de aproximadamente su misma edad. Poco a poco mi vista se va enfocando.

- ¿Qué tal? – pregunta mi madre preocupada.

- Bien. Pero me escuecen un poco.

- No te preocupes, es normal – dice el médico – Ahora quitaremos lo del hombro.

Cuando me quita el vendaje del hombro y veo mi piel, me asusto de verdad. Tiene una textura muy rara y está como arrugada.

- ¿Mi cara también está así? – pregunto con voz temblorosa.

- No tanto – responde – No te preocupes que hicimos un buen trabajo. Cuando la piel se cure del todo, apenas te quedarán cicatrices.

Mi madre saca un espejo de mano de su bolso y me lo entrega. Me miro en él y compruebo que efectivamente la piel de alrededor de mis ojos presenta mejor aspecto. Es sólo como si tuviera unas ojeras más grandes de lo normal y de color rojizo.

- Tienes que aplicarte esta pomada dos veces al día – me explica el médico enseñándome un tubo amarillo – E ir dentro de una semana a tu médico de cabecera para ver como evoluciona la piel.

Asiento mientras le devuelvo el espejo a mi madre. Lo mete de nuevo en el bolso junto con la pomada.

Mientras me visto escucho a mi madre y al médico despedirse fuera de la habitación. ¿Son cosas mías o se están hablando con demasiada familiaridad?

Antes de salir paseo la vista por la que ha sido mi habitación durante los últimos cinco días, cuatro de los cuales he recibido la visita de un hombre que se ha dedicado a darme a probar el sabor exquisito de su boca y arrebatármelo a los pocos minutos. Ya no volveré a sentirlo.

Salgo de la habitación, me despido yo también del médico y me dirijo junto con mi madre a la salida del hospital, mientras una sensación extraña y dolorosa me oprime el pecho.

xXx

Ha sido un día muy agobiante. Todo el mundo en el instituto, tanto alumnos como profesores, me han preguntado qué tal estoy. Muchas chicas se han desmayado a mi paso, y yo no sé si por mi cara quemada o porque ahora también me consideran un héroe.

Sea como sea, lo cierto es que esta actitud no me molesta tanto como pensé. Reconozco que me agrada saber que le importo a la gente. Teniendo en cuenta mi carácter frío y antisocial, con el que en realidad escondo una gran timidez, recibir una media de seis visitas al día durante mi hospitalización ha sido un gran logro.

Me dirijo hacia el gimnasio, pero me temo que Haruko no me dejará entrenar. La bajita hermana de Akagi se ha convertido en el último año en una asistente tan estricta que incluso añoramos los abanicazos de Ayako. Me pregunto si Sakuragi estará de acuerdo con ella o por el contrario le dará igual si entreno o no. Supongo que será esto último.

¿Por qué no ha venido a verme ni un día? Ni siquiera me han mandado recuerdos de su parte.

Entro en el gimnasio, y allí está él, sacando el carrito de los balones del pequeño trastero donde guardamos el material. Hay que reconocer que se ha tomado su trabajo como capitán muy en serio. Siempre es el primero en llegar al entrenamiento y el último en marcharse.

Cuando me ve, deja el carrito y se acerca a mí. Me observa el rostro con el gesto serio.

- Tienes mala cara, zorro – me dice con burla.

Normalmente ignoro sus estúpidos comentarios, pero este me ha dolido de verdad y no puedo ocultarlo. Soy su compañero de equipo desde hace tres años, ahora su vice-capitán, sabe que hace cinco días casi muero en un incendio por intentar rescatar a un estúpido perro y que desde entonces he estado ingresado en un hospital, no ha venido a visitarme ni me ha llamado, ve que tengo quemaduras en el rostro, que seguramente me quedaran cicatrices, y lo único que me dice es 'Tienes mala cara, zorro'?

Por mi expresión y la ausencia de mi típico 'idiota' se da cuenta de que sus palabras me han sentado mal y creo ver que se siente culpable. Pero a mí me da igual su conciencia. Paso por su lado para coger un balón y practicar unos tiros antes de que llegue Haruko y me eche, pero me sujeta de un brazo y me obliga a girarme hacia él.

- Lo siento. ¿Qué tal estás?

Sus ojos castaños parecen sinceros y me miran con una extraña mezcla de arrepentimiento, preocupación y simpatía. Es la primera vez que Sakuragi me mira así, y creo que también es la primera vez que lo tengo tan cerca sin estar peleándonos a puñetazos.

- ¿Por qué no has venido a verme? – pregunto en un casi inaudible susurro.

- Sí que he venido.

Mis ojos se abren un poco más de lo normal, sorprendidos. En seguida recupero la compostura e intento que mi voz suene neutra.

- ¿Estaba durmiendo?

Sakuragi niega con la cabeza mientras me sonríe. No entiendo nada. Él contempla divertido mi desconcierto. No me ha soltado aún del brazo, y de pronto empieza a caminar hacia el trastero conmigo detrás.

- ¿Qué haces?

De un no muy delicado empujón me mete en el trastero. Él se mete a continuación, cierra la puerta y apaga la luz.

Y mi corazón da un vuelco cuando una sospecha cruza por mi mente.

En medio de una oscuridad casi total, siento a Sakuragi acercarse a mí y empujarme con su cuerpo contra la pared. Estoy paralizado por la emoción y los nervios, deseando que lo haga de una vez.

Atrapa mi cintura rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos y pega aún más mi cuerpo al suyo.

Y lo hace.

Me besa.

Y mi sospecha se confirma.

Es él.

Sakuragi era mi visita misteriosa. Son los mismos labios, la misma lengua. Me besa con hambre desesperada, igual que en el hospital.

Y yo me siento extrañamente feliz de que sea él.

Y ahora que conozco su identidad, ya no tengo necesidad de tocarle el rostro, pero lo hago igualmente. Paso las yemas de mis dedos suavemente por sus sienes y bajo por sus mejillas. Después sigo con su cuello y luego paso mis manos por debajo de sus hombros para acariciarle la espalda por encima de la camiseta. Pero no me gusta el tacto de la tela, así que introduzco mis frías manos por debajo de la camiseta para acariciar la cálida piel desnuda. Noto que se estremece y me siento complacido.

Mientras tanto no ha dejado de besarme con tanto ímpetu que apenas puedo corresponder el beso. ¿Quién me iba a decir que el idiota del pelirrojo besaba tan bien?

Estamos tan estrechamente abrazados que noto perfectamente la creciente excitación entre sus piernas. Mi propio cuerpo no tarda en responder también, y un minuto después estamos ambos completamente empalmados.

Nuestras bocas siguen sin separarse, y yo apenas puedo creer lo que está pasando.

¡Me estoy dando el lote con Sakuragi en el trastero del gimnasio!

De pronto se escucha un ruido y la luz se enciende. Ambos nos separamos y miramos hacia la puerta, parpadeando para acostumbrarnos a la repentina claridad.

En la puerta está Haruko, contemplándonos con la boca abierta. Siento mis mejillas arder. Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que me ruborizo. Miro de reojo a Sakuragi y veo que él también está algo sonrojado, pero con una expresión divertida en la cara.

Miro de nuevo a Haruko. La chica ha bajado la vista un poco. Sigo su mirada y me doy cuenta de que está observando las sendas tiendas de campaña que se han formado en nuestros pantalones.

Haruko reacciona y nos mira de nuevo a la cara. Para nuestra sorpresa, nos sonríe.

- Siento haberos interrumpido chicos – dice aguantándose la risa – Aún no ha llegado nadie más, así que podéis continuar un rato sin queréis – añade guiñándonos un ojo.

Dicho esto cierra la puerta y nos deja de nuevo a oscuras.

No tengo tiempo ni de preguntarme si es que a esta chica le gusta el yaoi o qué, cuando mi cuerpo es aprisionado nuevamente por el de Sakuragi. Pero esta vez no me besa, sino que permanecemos abrazados. Siento su respiración e incluso los latidos de su corazón. Es una sensación increíble.

- Escúchame Kaede - ¿Kaede? Creo que es la primera vez que alguien aparte de mi familia me llama así – Necesito que sepas que aunque quizás te parezca lo contrario, no es sólo deseo lo que siento por ti.

Su voz suena calmada y tranquila, muy diferente a la habitual. Mi corazón se acelera como nunca, tanto que hasta comienza a dolerme el pecho.

- ¿Y qué sientes por mi? – me atrevo a preguntar.

Sakuragi se separa un poco de mí y gracias a la pequeña rendija de luz que se cuela por debajo de la puerta puedo distinguir sus ojos castaños clavados en los míos.

- Creo que… estoy enamorado de ti.

- ¿Crees? – insisto un poco decepcionado.

- Es complicado – me explica – Es la primera vez que me siento así por alguien, chico o chica. No sé que pensar, que hacer, como comportarme. Sólo sé que hace tiempo que me importas mucho más de lo que nunca imaginé que podría importarme una persona, que casi me muero del susto cuando me contaron lo del incendio en tu edificio y me dijeron que estabas en el hospital, y que quiero continuar besándote hasta el fin de mis días.

Al escucharle una amplia sonrisa se instala en mi cara. Su expresión de desconcierto al verme sonreír así es total.

Sé que es el momento de superar mi timidez y confesar que a mi me pasa lo mismo que a él.

- Creo que… yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

Al escuchar mis palabras reacciona y me devuelve la sonrisa.

- Entonces¿qué te parece si lo averiguamos juntos? – me propone con los ojitos brillantes.

- Me parece bien…

Nuestros labios se juntan de nuevo de mutuo acuerdo, mientras nos abrazamos y acariciamos bajo las camisetas como dos desesperados.

Pero es que lo estamos.

Desesperados por amarnos.

_Fin

* * *

_

**N/A: **¡Wolaaa! Pues esto es una idea que se me ocurrió el sábado, la escribí el domingo, y la publico hoy lunes XD. Por supuesto la idea original era mucho más cruel, pero me apeteció escribir algo más 'light'. Es la primera vez que escribo un fic en primera persona con Rukawa, y he querido darle un toque diferente a sus pensamientos, entre irónicos y divertidos. Espero les guste como me ha quedado.

Por favor por favor por favor déjenme un review!

Besos

Khira


End file.
